


The curing of Christophe Giacometti

by Nyx97



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crack, F/M, M/M, Vaginal Sex, basically chris/everyone, blowjob, handjob, i guess it is crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 11:46:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12342066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyx97/pseuds/Nyx97
Summary: Chris wants to stop coming on the ice. The doctor has some interesting advice for him.





	The curing of Christophe Giacometti

**Author's Note:**

> What have I done?

'So, the only way I can stop coming on ice is.......' 'Intense sexual activity, yes. Intense and nonstop. With as many partners as possible.'

'Oh.' Chris looked at his boyfriend, Masumi. 'I don't mind.' he said. 'After all, this is in order to stop you from embarrassing yourself.'

'Are you sure?'

'I am sure.'

'It doesn't matter whether it is oral, anal or vaginal sex. Even a handjob would do, though it is the most effective when penetration is involved. As long as you are in bodily contact with a different person each time.'

 

Masumi was not normally a jealous man. But knowing that his boyfriend's dick would soon be inside over a dozen men and women was not pleasant. As he pushed him against the wall, he took solace in the fact that however many people he fucked, his heart would still be reserved for him.

 

Few people knew Chris better than Victor did.They were friends for more than a decade. And yes, they did mess around with each other in the past, while they were drunk. But till today they had never managed to get past third base. He knew how lucky he was as he had the beautiful silver haired man under him, his dick inside his ass. He almost wanted to weep with pleasure as the older man let out a little moan. 'Ah, Chris!' Chris and Masumi once used to be in an open relationship, and Chris wondered if he could talk Masumi into opening up their relationship again. But then, he wouldn't be able to get any from Viktor though. Katsuki wouldn't allow that.

 _Speak of the devil,_ Chris thought as he heard Yuuri's voice. 'Vitya, be quick. It's my turn, next.'

 

Otabek Altin couldn't help feel a tinge of guilt as he wrapped his lips around Chris's hard dick. He wondered why he felt that way. Yuri Plistesky often insisted they were not a couple. In fact, nothing had happened between them, except for one drunken kiss they swore to forget.

So, why did he feel so guilty? 

As Chris came all over his face, he wondered what Yuri would think if he came to know. 

 

Phichit couldn't believe this was happening. he had fantasized about the Swiss skater for years. And now, his hard dick was fucking him in the ass, hitting his sweet spot and making him moan with pleasure. This was beyond every fantasy he had.

 

'I am not gay!' JJ insisted. 

'Okay, darling.' Isabella said. 'I have an idea. You can fuck him in the ass while he fucks me. Then indirectly, you'll be fucking me, so it wouldn't be gay.'

JJ considered it for a moment. 'Alright.' He said, unzipping his pants.

Isabella rolled her eyes. 'I can't believe that worked.'

 

As he stroked his student's cock, Chris's coach wondered if he should be doing this. He was his coach, after all. Sure, Victor and Yuuri got it on all the time, but somehow that did not feel so bad. Maybe it was because he was almost twice his age. He felt like a dirty old man.

And he loved every second of it.

 

It had been a year since he and Masumi had become exclusive, which meant that Chris had not got any pussy for a year. Isabella was the first woman he had fucked for a long time, but with JJ's dick inside him, he could not savor her entirely. So, fucking Mila felt really novel to him.

And she was really good at it. 

 

'Sara!' Michele was shocked when he ran into his sister, who was lying under Chris, his dick in her pussy. He then made eye contact with Chris. 'You fucking bastard!'

'Calm down, Mickey.' Sara said. 'You can get to be with him, next.'

Michele was about to give an outraged reply. But then, he found his dick hardening at the thought.

 

Minako Okukawa had had her fair share of lovers in the past. Despite that, she never chose to marry or start a family. She was a free spirit didn't feel that marriage was for her at all.

And today, she sure was glad she had felt that way.

While it was not the first time she had been with a younger man, she had never been with someone half her age before. And she did enjoy the youthful vigor he had. 

While she never admitted it to anyone except for Mari, Chris's performances always left her hot and bothered. It sometimes embarrassed her a little, considering he was only a couple of years older than little Yuuri, but now her pleasure was too much for her to think of the embarrassment.

 

Georgi thought of how much he loved to fuck Anya in the ass.  _This is no different,_ he thinks as he thrusts and and out of Christophe.

 

Yakov wondered how Lilia would feel if she came to know the first person he slept with after their divorce was a man young enough to be his grandson.

However, he found it irresistible. While the man was sexy as fuck, what he most enjoyed was the knowledge that at seventy, he was still capable of attracting the attention of one as sexy as Chris. And being fucked in the ass was such a refreshing experience for him. He mentally resolved that if he and Lilia ever got back together, he would get her one of those strap-on dildos.

 

Guang Hong never expected the sexy Swiss skater to be first.

He had always expected it to be Leo De La Iglesia. But that man was as oblivious as fuck. And so, when Chris tried to seduce him, he thought, why not? They were both adults after all (He had turned eighteen last month).

As he came, he found himself thinking about Leo. Would he mind that he had been fucked by Chris first? 

 

All eyes were on Chris as he completed his short program. Masumi gave a big cheer as he completed it without nutting.

 

 


End file.
